Fictional Sesame Street Episode Guide: 4304
by thelennygriffinfan1994
Summary: This is a fictional "Sesame Street" episode guide for Episode 4304.


Plot: Baby Bear Comes Clean

Season: Season 43

Air date: September 27, 2012 (on Disney Channel)

Sponsors: C, 18

COLD OPEN: What's the Word on the Street: Careful

SCENE: Today, the Bear family is going to visit Grandmama Bear and Baby Bear is wearing a nice, clean, white shirt. Papa Bear leaves to get Curly Bear ready, telling his son to stay put and not get his shirt dirty. As he waits, Maria and Zoe invite him to paint in the garden with them, but he declines. Rosita and Leela then ask if he wants to play basketball, but again, he must pass.

SCENE; cont'd: Telly passes by and Baby Bear has him stand far away, as his ice cream could drip on his shirt. When Baby Bear learns the flavor (Hooper's Blueberries and Porridge, his favorite flavor), he invites him back over for a tiny lick. Despite how careful he does it, a purple spot is left on his shirt collar. Papa Bear returns to tell Baby Bear about a slight delay (Curly spilt food on her outfit), while Baby Bear hides his stain behind Telly.

SCENE; cont'd: In need of a solution, Telly gets a napkin to wipe the stain with, but it only makes it bigger. Zoe returns to show them her picture and has her own idea - dip the napkin in water first. This too results in spreading the stain.

SCENE; cont'd: Oscar appears, having heard the sounds of distress, and offers his own solution - take it down to the river and beat it with rocks, as they did in the days before soap and laundry powder. Since they don't have a local river, Oscar instead beats it with a rock, spreading dirt all over the shirt. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained," he laughs as he makes his exit.

SCENE; cont'd: Rosita comes back and learns about the situation. She offers an idea - a vacuum cleaner. The shirt gets sucked in and Telly fights to get it out, sending him flying and putting the shirt in even worse condition. Telly has an idea - instead of getting the shirt to be white, they should get it to match the purple stain.

SCENE; cont'd: Using Zoe's paints, they paint the shirt completely purple. Baby Bear is disappointed to learn he can't put it on until it dries...in two to three hours! Abby arrives and has a color spell that will turn it back to a clean, white shirt. The spell works, but gives the shirt sentience and it runs off, with Telly and Baby Bear in pursuit. They tackle it down, resulting in it becoming dirtier than ever before.

SCENE; cont'd: Gordon exits the building and learns what has happened. He offers an idea - tell Papa Bear the truth, even if he gets mad, there's nothing more important than being honest. Papa Bear arrives and Telly runs away, not wanting to see what happens. Baby Bear admits what he did and Papa Bear forgives him, proud that he was able to be honest with him. He takes him home to get cleaned up and prohibits ice cream for a week.

Muppets/Celebrity: Casey Affleck and Murray explain what "careful" means while building a block tower.

Muppets: Sesame Street Dinner Theater: "South Potato."

A family agrees that "There Is Nothing Like Potato." (First: Episode 4139)

Muppets: Murray states Abby's Flying Fairy School is coming soon, and that he's also not feeling well. He tells Dr. Ovejita his symptoms: he can't stop clapping, his nose clicks and he feels clumsy. Dr. Ovejita reveals he's got a case of the letter C.

Cartoon: _Gravity Falls_ characters show us the letter C.

Muppets: Cookie Monster performs "C is for Cookie" (remake) (First: Episode 3804)

Muppets: Murray and the kids introduce Abby's Flying Fairy School with a short rap.

Muppets/Animation: Abby's Flying Fairy School

Today is Pet Day (to Niblet's glee). Abby brings her pet frog Prince, Gonnigan has his ant Thor and Blögg has his banana slug Gertrude. In the event, they see who can jump the highest, using a block tower to measure; Prince beats the other pets. Niblit arrives to participate, only to find they've moved onto the next event. Next, they see which pet is stronger by lifting a sandwich; Thor coming out victorious (despite being the smallest). Niblet once again misses the competition and begins to cry. The class realizes they left him out and try to apologize, but he turns his back on them. They invite him to the festivities and express their love for him, bringing him back. The final event is Best Dancer, which Niblet exceeds at.

Animation: Stop-motion representation of "Happy Birthday," with balloons, gummi bears, glitter, etc. (EKA: Episode 3358)

Muppets: "Super Grover 2.0" is on the way, but first, Ovejita has Murray press a button. It reveals 18 apples, as well as drops a heavy 18 on Murray's head.

Animation: Counting 18 flowers in the garden.

Animation: Abstract #18 (new music added) (EKA: Episode 2859)

Muppets: Murray and the boys introduce "Super Grover 2.0."

Muppets: Super Grover 2.0

At a lemonade stand in the tundra, some animals discover their pink lemonade is frozen solid. When Grover lands on the scene, he tries thawing it by shaking it and using his jackhammer, but just breaks it up into still-frozen pieces. One animal wonders if heating it up will melt it. Grover gives it a try and gives the pitcher his earmuffs, scarf and gloves, then starts feeling cold himself. The moose instead gets his hairdryer and successfully melts the frozen lemonade. He then uses it on a now-frozen Super Grover.

Animation: "There's a Bird on Me" (remake) (EKA: Episode 4021)

Muppets: Murray announces "Elmo the Musical" is coming up, but first, he and the viewer play "Sounds of the Street". They listen to the city sounds, including a bird, a car horn and a tap dancing octopus. (intro and closing slightly edited) (First: Episode 4191)

Muppets: Ernie and Bert: In song, Ernie tells Bert to "Wake Up!" even though it's far from morning. By the end of the song, Bert is restless. (First: Episode 4036)

Film: Mr. Shoe, a beat poet, recites a poem about shoes over a film of kids having fun with them. (First: Episode 4162)

Muppets: Murray and Maddy introduce "Elmo the Musical" in sing-song fashion.

Muppets: Elmo the Musical: Pizza the Musical

Today, Elmo imagines himself as a Space Pizza Delivery Monster, set to deliver the number 10 special to Mars. As he nears the moon, he loses 5 slices due to the lack of gravity. A shooting star then penetrates his ship and Elmo uses another slice to cover the hole. As he reaches Mars, he is stopped by Darth Chicken, who entraps his ship with his laser beams. Elmo uses the remaining 3 slices to plug up the lasers and send the chicken away. On the planet's surface, Elmo apologizes to the Martians for the empty box. The Martians do not mind; they want it for the "Pizza Box Dance."

Muppets: Murray announces the sponsors.

Sponsor: Leslie Carrara-Rudolph announces: "This show was brought to by the Counting Coalition."


End file.
